Another game extra
by baralani
Summary: Extra to Another game...sorry this ones purely dedicated to the readers who wanted more shikatema...but its probably got lots more oocness than usual becuse its fluff.


I do not own Naruto. This is the fluffy extra to "Another game"…Because of the fluff, there's lots of oocness … apologies to the purists. Also since this is an extra there are a lot of allusions to the main fanfic, I'd recommend starting there before continuing to this (If you're really impatient…chapters 3-6 are the most relevant).

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

It was her last day in Konoha before she had to return to Suna. This trip had been amazing, we had gotten much closer, but that made it so much harder for me to let her go. I had admitted how much I valued her, and how much she meant to each me. In turn she confessed similar sentiments, but still voiced a lot of doubts and concerns about us. Thus I had yet to truly express the extent and depth of my feelings for her. I admit, I was terrified the intensity and seriousness of my feelings would completely freak her out. I mean they freaked me out. I suspect for a similar reason, I had decided it would be best if we took things much slower than the night of our first kiss. When I had tried to continue where we had left off that first night she punched me and locked herself in the bathroom. Yes it was true that words, looks, and a few moments of contact could become insanely sensual when that was all that was used to communicate and receive each one's feelings. But tonight…it was our last night…and I wanted to leave her with something more to remember me by.

XXXTEMARIXXX

I didn't want to leave just yet. Konoha was beautiful of course, but it was the time away from this lazy genius that really made me hesitant to go. I looked over at him as we walked down the road on our way to his clan's compound.

"Oi you guys, want to join us for some ramen?" Naruto asked as he walked towards us with a stumbling Hinata in tow.

"We'll have to pass, we have a ton of work to do before this one has to leave." Shikamaru answered with thumb lazily sticking out at me. "I don't want to get stuck doing it all after she leaves, so we're hiding out at the Nara compound. It's quiet and no one should bother us there. We may end up working late into the night."

"Oh, and here I thought you guys were on a date again. Eheehee." He said with a grin.

I answered that with the usual, "Please, who would want to date this lazy bastard." While he responded with "Only an idiot would be with such a troublesome woman."

Naruto left us with "Alright, well … see ya later then." He grabbed Hinata's hand again and began dragging the poor, dazed girl behind him.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

We watched Naruto and Hinata walk away and it hit me. "Hmph…Naruto. I guess he's not such a clueless idiot after all."

"What?" She incredulously asked.

"You ever notice how often we run into those two together; and how he always seems to be holding her hand, or carrying her, or talking about how great she is, or finding reasons to spend time with her?" I explained.

"Oh Shika, I think you're giving him way too much credit." She responded doubtfully.

"I wonder." I replied before, "Well let's hurry we won't get to sleep tonight if we don't get to the compound soon and start our work."

XXXTEMARIXXX

The walk through the forest was wonderfully peaceful and allowed me to think about the last few weeks. Shikamaru and I had gotten much closer and I knew now how important I was to him. Though I had admitted to myself that what I felt for this boy was love, I still struggled with honestly communicating my feelings. My body however was making it very difficult to hide what I felt for this boy. Everytime he came near me I either flushed or my pulse doubled – it was so embarrassing!!! We came to the end of the path we arrived at a large but simple home deep within the forest. We stepped into the home and after setting down our things, got to work immediately. Half an hour later…

"What's next?" I asked.

"Um, nothing, we're done." He replied while lazily scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought you said the work would take us late into the night." I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, about that…I lied." He said with a yawn

I answered back angrily with "Shikamaru, it's my last day here for months … I wanted to see Sakura and Ino…and eat at my favorite restaurant and…"

He pulled me close and stopped my words with a soft kiss. "Isn't it okay that I wanted you to myself today?" He asked as he trailed his hands along my bare arms.

I blushed and completely melted in his arms quietly answering. "It's okay. But what do we do for the rest of the day?"

"Why are you always underestimating me, woman?" He asked. "I have a plan."

He grabbed his pack, gently placed my hand in his and led me to the back of the compound. I gasped in surprise at what greeted us. A beautifully crafted stone garden lay next to a quiet stream. "Well it's not terrible!" I commented. He glared at me, then dropped his pack and took out a large blanket placing this next to the stream. This was followed by several take out boxes. "You didn't." I said beaming.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

Of all her smiles, this one was my favorite. The one that communicated pure joy mixed with contentment. "What are you waiting for?" I invited as I opened the containers to reveal her favorite salad, favorite pasta, favorite bread … favorite chocolate cake.

She tackled me with a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Shika!" Was all she needed to say to make me happier than a cloud in the sky. We both devoured the food, surprised by how hungry that hike had made us. After finishing every last crumb of that chocolate cake, she nestled next to me and we sat back to admire the clouds. Well, she admired the clouds, I admired her. It amazed me how well her body fit next to mine and surprised me at how perfectly her little fingers laced with mine. I was particularly obsessed with how easily our breathing fell into sync. Suddenly she pulled away and looked at me sternly.

"So…" she asked.

"So what…" I replied.

She narrowed her eyes at me again saying "You didn't answer my question. Are you even listening to me?"

"Umm. Sorry I was distracted. What was your question?" I earnestly asked.

Rolling her eyes she repeated, "I asked you when you were going to visit me in Suna…and what where you distracted by?"

"Well, I will visit you in Suna, the first chance I get and I was distracted because I was memorizing." I answered smiling.

"Memorizing???" She asked confused.

"Memorizing." I confirmed. "…You."

XXXTEMARIXXX

I scowled while trying to hide another blush. "Stop being so sickingly sentimental you crybaby. " I warned before snuggling back next to him. "I'm cold."

He pulled the blanket edges over us and said "When you get too cold, tell me cause I know a way to warm you up."

Well that comment instantly warmed me as I imagined what he could possibly mean by that.

Looking over at me he started laughing saying. "You are so cute when you get shy and embarrassed." Tilting my chin towards him he then started with "It makes my brain go to mush…it's much more powerful that that come hither look of yours. Though you better not show anyone else this face, it belongs to me." He finished by pulling me up towards him and proceeding with a long and passionate kiss.

Possessive statements like that usually pissed me off, but I actually loved the idea of belonging to him…because it meant he also belonged to me. We continued to kiss as he gently laid me on my back and his hair fell down tickling my neck. I sighed contentedly into his lips and brought my hands around his neck and into his silky hair. In response to my fingers tracing circles in the crook of his neck he shivered against me causing him to release my lips. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and whispered. "Time for something warm."

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

Her eyes flew wide open with that statement. Then she looked puzzled as I got up and went to my pack. As I brought out a thermos she stated, "Is that hot chocolate?"

"Um well, sort of." I said looking away guiltily as I poured her a cup.

"You drink first." She said with a skeptical look. I flashed her a look of irritation and took a swig. She cautiously followed suit then said, "What's in this? It's not a typical hot chocolate."

I honestly answered with "Well, I know it can get cold in this compound and there's no heat source. Sakura told me that sometimes the medic nins carry rum with them to cold countries to warm their crew."

She smirked and said, "So you brought the rum and hot chocolate to keep us warm huh." Narrowing her eyes, "You're not trying to take advantage of me are you Shika-kun?"

I answered by leaning in and licking the chocolate off her lips while caressing the back of her neck with my hand. We continued to enjoy our hot chocolate in this way until every drop was gone.

XXXTEMARIXXX

The "hot chocolate" was really good and actually a perfect end for that outdoor meal. As we finished the very last of that drink he asked… "Are you ready to explore the compound?" He tightly grabbed my hand and stood, raising me with him. We quietly reentered the home and he led me down an old hallway. This ended at set of shoji doors. Sliding these open revealed a calm pool shimmering a reddish orange as it reflected the sunset off its surface.

"This is the only natural hotspring in Konoha. A long time ago the Nara clan decided it was too small to be a profitable business so we've kept it for private use. " He stated as he saw the look of wonderment growing in my eyes. "Join me." He commanded more than asked.

The water truly looked inviting and as Shikamaru began undressing…he looked inviting. He completely stripped and entered the water. Turning he looked at me smiling and placed his hand out towards me. I began walking towards him and stopped just at the waters' edge before commanding "Turn around."

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

As much as it pained me, I obeyed her. I heard the soft drop of her clothing behind me and the careful steps into the water. I didn't turn until I felt her hand on my back. A shiver ran down by spine reflexively in response to her touch. She sat immersed up to her collarbone, with her hair undone and her left arm strategically draped across her chest. "Temari!" I said as I slowly made up the distance between us. I carefully took her face in my hands and gently kissed her. The water lapping around us further accentuated the sensation of our closeness. I ran my fingers through her hair…soooo soft! Her smell was intoxicating. When her arm left the front of her chest and began trailing down my sides I took this as an invitation for me to explore more than her face and neck.

Her skin was so soft and smooth. I caressed her back and followed her curves to a ridiculously tiny waist. In turn she ran her hands along the creases of the muscles along my arms and back and brought herself even closer all the while deepening the intensity of her kiss. Every place she touched, left me with pins and needles. When I felt her ample chest push earnestly up against mine I instantly became excited and gasped.

She continued to rub up against me and loudly sighed into our kisses. I braved her wrath and brought my hands to her beautifully toned and perfect bottom. "Shika!" She exclaimed as her voice inadvertently seduced me.

XXXTEMARIXXX

His chest rubbing against mine sent sensations flowing through me that I had only before dreamed about. THIS was so much better in person. As his hands firmly grabbed my bottom, the masculinity of that action thrilled me. "Shika!" I exclaimed partially in surprise and partially to encourage him. I mirrored his action and sampled the product of his hard work. He broke his kiss with that and flashed me that confident smirk of his. We continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity, our hands more confidently exploring each other bodies. After a while the sensations began dulling because our fingertips had pruned up.

As we both realized the detriment of continuing in the water, his face softened and he suggested "Let's continue this inside." By that time, I was completely entranced by his passion and I complied following him out of the bath. He protectively drapped a large towel around me, but not before I caught him stealing a glance at my form. We embraced again in the new moonlight and he held me tightly before leaning in to kiss me again on my eyelids, my lips, my chin... The appearance of goosebumps brought him to back to reality and he ran his hands up and down my arms attempting to warm me. Placing his arms around me, I was led indoors to the master bed.

He pulled back the futon and removed his towel before slipping under the covers. I LOVED THE VIEW!!! I thought as I flushed an even deeper shade of red.

He looked back up at me with half-lidded eyes and offered "Let me warm you up Temari."

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

She slipped the towel off and smirked. I was enthralled by the sight of her perfectly toned body and God given assets. This further fueled the overwhelming heat and need that had started hours ago. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come here you little tease." I said pulling her to me.

She joined me under the futon and I covered the both of us protectively. We kissed again, this time much more passionately than we had outside of the hot springs. I savored the taste of her neck and the curves of her collarbone as I caressed her here, there and everywhere. She continued her exploration of my muscles and seemed to particularly enjoy the feel of my $$. "Here, taste here." She begged as she pulled apart from me, enticing me with her curves. I gladly obliged as I ravished that part of her body eliciting new sounds of satisfaction from now freed lips.

I traced lines into the sides of her thighs as I continued to lick and suck. We had both gotten incredibly warm. I laid her back and admired her beautiful body again. She reached up to me, pouting and said "It's cold, I don't like you so far away."

I brought my lips back down to her's before beginning to trail light baby kisses along her neck, down her sternum and around her adorable bellybutton. I lingered here, my tongue forming circles around it. She gasped in anticipation as I traced my fingers along the interior of her thigh before…

XXXTEMARIXXX

"Shika…!" I cried out. With that he sat up and kissed me deeply. Suddenly he grasped me by my shoulders and pulled me apart.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so accommodating…and I'm nearly at my end Temari. If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop at all." He warned as he glared at me with hungry eyes.

I answered him with a light kiss and a deep blush saying "I want to, more than I have ever wanted anything. But… I've promised the Kazekage."

He looked back at me and buried his head into my chest, then chastely kissed me on the forehead. He chuckled commenting, "I understand, and I'll wait…as long as it takes. I just hope this was enough to leave you with a substantial memory…so you don't forget me in Suna." He cradled my face again and gave me a very faraway look.

"You baka, who could forget a lazy, crybaby like you." I answered further nuzzling into him. That's when I noticed, how painfully swollen he had become. "I can't give you all of me yet, but let me at least give you some relief. " I breathily spoke with a mischievous smirk. I kissed him again and proceeded to soothe him. I looked up at him and smiled licking my fingers.

"When you do that, it gets me all excited again." He warned as he embraced me before proceeding to round 2.

----morning---

I woke early the next morning, happy to still be in his arms. I kissed him on his forehead as I carefully slipped from within his grasp and went to gather my belongings. I hated goodbyes, and this one would be particularly painful. If he looked at me this morning like he looked at me last night, I would never be able to leave. Just before heading off, I unzipped my pack… I desperately wanted to leave him with something concrete to remember this night by.

XXXSHIKAMARUXXX

I woke with a shiver and felt out to feel…nothing. Aw man that meant she had already left. "Temari…" I said as I uncharacteristically devoured the remnant of her scent on her pillow. Huh what's this? I wondered feeling something soft underneath. I laughed as I identified what she had left behind…that piece of purple and white fabric.

----end----

Hope that was enough to satisfy the gnawing hunger of you shikatema fans…at least for now


End file.
